


i'm just the weather man, you make the wind blow

by goinghost



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, I enjoyed writing this because I got to be super gay, Mutual Pining, Pining, like hardcore pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goinghost/pseuds/goinghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca definitely did not have a problem and her name was definitely not Thalia Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm just the weather man, you make the wind blow

**Author's Note:**

> title from rill rill by the sleigh bells! a superhero au i wrote a while back for thalianca week of pjofemslashweeks! i formally apologize for all the scene changes i am so sorry

“As if you could defeat me!” The baddie screamed, arms flailing and spit flying everywhere.

“Hey, say it don’t spray it,” Bianca muttered. She dodged another thorn the size of her head and pulled out an arrow from her quiver.  _Last one,_  she realized. “Well,” Bianca sighed, “better make it count!” She positioned the arrow and focused on her breathing, just like Artemis had taught her. The bad guy was taunting her, obviously trying to throw off her concentration.

 "Face it, little girl, there’s no way a wannabe hero like you would ever defeat me: Dr. Thorne! I am the evil that never sleeps! I am the foe that never forgets! The very being that inspires dread and horror in even the most well-trained-!” He was cut off by a bolt of lightning striking him backwards with a  _BANG!_

“You’re the biggest thorn in my side!” A new voice shouted, “And a pain in the ass to listen to. Gods, what is with you villains and monologuing.” Shockwavegroaned as another bolt hit Dr. Thorne’s side.

Bianca frowned at the arrow she had notched and glanced back up at Shockwave. Ever since the new “Huntress” had started protecting the city Shockwave seemed to make it her goal to interrupt every battle. Bianca appreciated the help but it felt like she was implying that Bianca was too weak to fight her own battles, which definitely struck a chord. Just because Shockwave was more experienced and had cool storm powers didn’t give her the right to just barge into Huntress’ fights whenever she felt like it; especially not when Bianca was potentially one arrow away from winning.

Shockwave finished Dr. Thorne off with a kick to the head and mimed popping her collar, “And that’s why you don’t leave yourself vulnerable while you jack off to your own greatness,” she said with a smirk. She turned to Bianca, “You should remember that too, Huntress.” She rolled her shoulders back, “Better get him secured before he wakes up. Though I doubt that’ll happen any time soon considering how hard I hit him.”

“Thanks,” Bianca muttered; at the same time admitting to herself that she probably wouldn’t have managed to take Dr. Thorne out with only a single arrow anyway. Becoming Huntress had upped her confidence levels by a lot and holding the legendary bow that had been passed down felt really good, but she was still only a few weeks into this whole ‘superhero’ thing.

“Don’t mention it. Next time you’re low on ammo, you could just call, though. Cries of help are nice but I could also give you my number.”

Something about her tone of voice made Bianca feel like she was missing something. “Um, okay I’ll do that-next time I mean. I’ll remember to-yeah.” She was glad she was wearing a mask because she was sure her face was bright red. It was hard not to blush when Shockwave stared directly at you though. Her eyes were an incredible shade of electric blue, bright against the dark sky. Bianca would kill to see what she really looked like under her mask, but she would probably die before she worked up the courage to try and find out.

Shockwave frowned a little but eventually shrugged, “See you next time.” She sauntered down the street, easy confidence written in the way she held her chin high and her feet barely touched the ground. Gods, Bianca wish she could have that. “Oh, and by the way,” Shockwave turned slightly, “I’m free this week.” On that flustering note, she turned the corner, going the opposite directions of the police sirens quickly coming towards Bianca.

She stood there for a minute or two, staring the way Shockwave had taken off, before remembering that Dr. Thorne was still out cold on the pavement behind her. As quickly as she could manage, she used the coil of rope she kept in her belt and tied his hands together, then tied him to a nearby pole.  _That should hold him for now._

The sirens were getting louder so Bianca decided now was time to leave. She sprinted down the street, trying to remember which way led back to her apartment. Left, right? Yea probably left. She turned quickly and…ran straight into someone. Someone she recognized who should  _be in bed right now_. “Nico, what are you doing here?”

Her little brother looked down, “I saw something about bad guys on the news and it said they were here and I wanted to help! So I did the thing but-.”

“I told you not to do it unless I’m there! It’s dangerous! Especially if no one knows where you’re going!”

“But I ended up in China!” He continued, his eyes lighting up. “It was so cool! I totally freaked this old dude out! He was all ‘hey what are you doing in my shop’ or something and I was all ‘sorry I don’t speak Chinese could you repeat that?’ Then he chased me out with his broom!” He looked a little sheepish now, “Then I remembered why I left in the first place and came here. I got it on my second try this time!”

Bianca shushed the younger boy, “Nico, it’s great that you had fun and you’re improving, but you can’t just go off and do that when no one’s around and no one knows where you’re going. Next time  _please_ be more careful, okay?” She kissed him on the top of the head and he pretended to look annoyed for a second. “Anyway, you arrived a little late for help. I already took care of it.”

"Did you see Shockwave again? Man, she is so cool! Did you know she has over 600 attack! Most solos have 400 or below! And she’s got this awesome lightning kick thing she did one time in one of my comics, and at first I thought it wasn’t real but then I saw her do it on the news!”

Bianca absentmindedly wondered if there were any stats or comics about her out there. “Yeah I did run into her for a little bit,” seeing the way Nico stared excitedly at her urged her to continue, “She shot lightning at Dr. Thorne  _twice_ and then kicked him. I’ll admit, it was pretty cool,” her and her brother shared a smile as Bianca recalled more, “Did you know her eyes are almost, like, the exact shade of lightning?” Bianca turned a little pink and Nico shook his head reverently.

“Are you guys gonna team up?” He jumped suddenly, “Bianca you  _have_ to team up with her! It’d be, like, the awesomest crossover ever! Two of the best superheroes fighting crime with arrows and  _lightning_! You guys have to get together!”

Her face was probably actually on fire right now, “Shh, not too loud, when I’m in uniform you should call me Huntress.”

Her little brother frowned softly but relented, “Okay,  _Huntress,_ you have to team up.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Now it was her turn to frown, “Think you can get us back home with minimal damage?” It was completely  _not_ a distraction. Bianca’s mask was just itching her face a lot and she wanted to take it off; nothing to do with Shockwave or any team ups that may or may not happen.

Nico looked unsure, “That depends, what’s ‘minimal damage’?”

“As long as we don’t end up in Russia or something we should be good.”

“So no more China?”

“No more China.”

He mimed cracking his knuckles, “Okay, all aboard the Shadow Express. Cost per ride is one action figure, or comic of the driver’s choice.”

Bianca ruffled his hair, “When dad calls this month I’ll ask him for the money, dork.” She tried to sound as light-hearted as possible; talking about their dad was always a sensitive subject.

Nico just nodded and grabbed her hand, “Here goes nothing,” He muttered as they stepped into the shadows.

\--

“…and her hair did this-this  _thing_ when she took her goggles off. I thought I was gonna explode like whatever we had in that beaker,” Bianca groaned, holding her head in her hands. “And she  _laughed_ , like actually laughed. I don’t-how? How is that fair?”

Her friend Phoebe shrugged from across the lunch table, signing,  _Maybe she’s a hero and her power is charming young girls with her unfair laugh._

“Please, Phoebe, that girl could not charm a brick,” Bianca’s best friend, Zoe, scowled.

 _It sure seems like she’s charmed our little angel_ , Phoebe smirked.

Now Zoe turned to Bianca, “I don’t understand what you see in her.”

"She’s so- sometimes she just-,” she couldn’t find a way to articulate how  _much_ Thalia was (of what, she had no idea). “I don’t even know how to  _begin_ to talk about Thalia Grace.”

“I enjoy starting with rude and stubborn and then shifting to the more scathing remarks.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes and signed,  _We’ve heard it all before. She’s a bull-headed, backstabbing, menace etc._

Zoe sniffed, “I’ve never called her a menace.”

Bianca groaned again, “Look, can we just-please not talk about her,” she knew her cheeks were bright red but that seemed to be their permanent color ever since Thalia Grace had been assigned the seat next to her in biochemistry three days ago.

“Believe me; I am completely for never talking about her again.”

Phoebe just smiled teasingly,  _Are we not supposed to talk about her eyes? Or maybe we shouldn’t talk about her arms? Did you know she’s on the basketball_ and  _football team?_

Bianca’s face grew even redder because, yes, she  _did_ know that. “You’re  _not helping.”_

\--

“Freckles? Can you believe that? As if she needed to be  _more_ adorable?” Thalia glared at the air in front of her.

“Well freckles do have a lot of charm,” Rachel smiled off to her right.

“Have you ever thought of asking her on a date?” Annabeth, Thalia’s oldest friend, asked.

“Of  _course_  I have,” She rolled her eyes, “but every time I get an opening, we’re interrupted! Either someone needs help with homework or we measured something wrong or we missed some notes or some other mundane thing,” she groaned, “This would be a lot easier if I actually saw her outside of class, but I have yet to get her number.” Bianca, the girl who she had developed an embarrassing crush on in the past few days was a sophomore who managed to be smart enough to get placed in the senior biochemistry class, which was also the only place Thalia ever saw her besides lunch, but she sat with Zoe Nightshade and you’d have to drag Thalia’s cold, lifeless body over there for anything other than growling at Zoe. Not even this stupid crush could make her interact with that girl.

“How’s Huntress going for you?” Reyna (Annabeth’s girlfriend) asked. These three losers were  Thalia’s closest friends, and they knew all about her nightly superhero escapades and recent mission to win over the new hero, or at least get  _her_ number.

“I told her to call me and I was free all week, but I think she thinks I’m teasing or-or _something_  because she hasn’t taken me up on the offer yet.”

“Maybe she doesn’t like you?” Rachel said, unsure.

Thalia laughed, “I’ve seen the way she looks at me through that mask; if she doesn’t like me she’s doing a poor job of showing it.”

“Maybe you’re just too cocky for her,” Annabeth smiled and threw a grape at her head.

“Maybe she can’t stand how good-looking I am and gets too awestruck to speak!”

“Of course, that’s the more likely option,” Reyna smirked.

“You never know,” she shrugged, “It could be.”

\--

The teacher glanced at each row of students, some doodling in the margins of their papers, others asleep or about to be, and few actually paying attention. One of them was the star-student of the class: Miss di Angelo. “You will each be given a partner for this project. I  _will_ allow you to choose, but choose wisely; it counts for over 40% of your grade…”

Bianca scribbled down the dates and requirements the teacher was explaining, she would get a rubric with all this information but it was easier for her to remember if she wrote it first. Thalia had stopped paying attention and, instead, was drawing a storm cloud, complete with lightning and rain. Bianca mentally added “actual drawing skills” to her sadly long list of things she liked about Thalia. This was getting out of control.

The teacher was still talking, “Now, you may all find a partner and start working, remember that this project will require work outside of class so please, plan ahead.”

Bianca frowned as all her classmates stood up and began pairing up with friends excitedly. She was happy she’d gotten in to the class but sometimes she wished she would have just taken chemistry like all the  _other_ sophomores she knew. Maybe then she’d have someone to hook up with for projects like these. Of course, she didn’t really know that many sophomores besides-

“Hey, wanna be partners?”

Bianca jumped, startled out of her thoughts, “Huh?”

Thalia smirked and repeated herself, “I said do you wanna be my partner? For the project?”

“Um.” And that was why she was in advanced science and not English.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Everyone else is already paired off anyway; you don’t have much of a choice.”

“Yes!” Bianca blurted at last, just a little too loud, “I mean-um yes. I would like to be your partner for the project. That would-that would be cool.”

Thalia’s gave her a wicked grin, “Sweet, meet me after school today to start? You kinda wasted the rest of class staring into space.”

Bianca’s cheeks turned even redder than usual in biochemistry, “Um, today? I don’t know if…” She trailed off, thinking. She was supposed to patrol and help Nico train more. But she could skip out on patrol this once right? And it’s not like Nico couldn’t learn how to use his volatile and dangerous powers on his own, right? Except. It was. But she couldn’t exactly tell Thalia that, so instead she said, “I need to watch my little brother after school, my p-parents don’t get home until late.”

The other girl made a dismissive hand gesture, “Don’t worry about it, he can come with you to my house and my brother Jason will watch him.”

“Huh?”

“Jason? My younger brother? He can watch  _your_  brother and we can work at my house or go to the library or something, if you want. Boom, problem solved.”

“B-but…”  _I have impressive superhero business to attend to because I’m totally an impressive superhero. Surprise._ “I still don’t know if tonight’s a good night for me.”

“Fine, we can meet another time if you really don’t want to.”

“N-no! It’s not that, it’s just-!” Bianca grasped for a way to explain besides . Finally, she sighed and mumbled, “Um, how about next week? It would be better for my s-schedule and we would still have time to make something good. This  _is_ a big project, after all.”

“Yeah, of course,” something about her tone of voice was weird, Bianca felt like she was missing something, “For the grade.”

“Um so, we should probably exchange numbers,” She felt her ears burning, “for the project, I mean!”

“Uh-huh, definitely for the project.”

“So here’s mine and I guess just text me? So I can have yours.”

“Will do,” Thalia slipped her phone back into her pocket and winked at Bianca, “text you later.”

She watched her go, head swimming and knees weak. She needed to sit down; she needed to call 911 and report an emergency. Thalia has  _winked_ at her; not a casual, friendly wink but a seductive  _“I’m attractive and I know it and you definitely know it”_ wink. Either her imagination was acting up or Thalia just-maybe-flirted with her? If  _that_ could be called flirting at all. Whatever the case, she had until next week to get a hold of herself. She would not be reduced to jelly at the affections of Thalia Grace! She’s Bianca di Angelo and she’s battled like, five villains already! There’s no way a little wink is gonna stop her from getting an A on the project and kicking serious bad guy butt!

Or at least that’s what she tried to tell herself as she murmured under her breath, “Bianca, you big gay butt.”

\--

Bianca was not freaking out.

She was calm, cool, and collected. She was definitely ready to take the world by storm! Or at least, her biochemistry class. There was nothing that could faze her; she was totally Chill. In fact, if you looked up the word “chill” in the dictionary, there was probably a picture of-

“Bianca, watch out!” Nico yanked her arm and stopped her from colliding with a pole.

She was just a little distracted, that’s all. “Thanks, Nico, guess I may have spaced out a little.”

“No problem! You’re just nervous, I get nervous sometimes too, when I hang out with someone I like.” Suddenly, he blushed and stammered, “N-not that I like anyone! But, like, if I did, I w-would get nervous, even if there’s nothing to be nervous about! Thalia likes you just fine!”

She couldn’t say anything; she was too startled, “I don’t! I don’t like Thalia! W-here did you get this wacky idea from, haha.” She ruffled his hair, going for playful but it just ended up feeling awkward.

Her brother rolled his eyes, “Please, Bianca, I had to watch you give moony eyes to your phone every time she’s texted you this past week. You’re not exactly subtle.”

“Okay that’s it, you’re not allowed to watch those romantic comedies anymore; they’re giving you too much sass.” Her nervous grin turned genuine, “But, if I  _did_ like Thalia, I would thank you for the reassurance.”

“That’s what little brother are for!”

“Actually I’m pretty sure there for getting on my nerves,” She laughed and slung her arm around his shoulder, “And what’s this about you liking someone?”

He went pink again and Bianca smiled,  _victory_ , “I said I didn’t!”

“Are you  _suuuuure_?” She drawled in a singsong voice.

“Y-yes! I’m sure! Jeez, I wasn’t lying,” he grumbled, “Anyway, look we’re here so no more talking about it!”

Sure enough, they had arrived at Thalia’s apartment building. She checked the address just to be sure they weren’t in the wrong place; it was  _huge_. And also really fancy looking, way better than the one-bedroom Nico and Bianca lived in.  _Why go to public school if you have a place like this?_ She wondered.

Nico bounced up the steps excitedly, “We’re here! Do you think she has cool stuff? I bet she has cool stuff! Do you think here brother does? They must! This place is giant! Oh hey there’s a bell!” He pressed the button and smiled wider as a chime sounded and the door slid open, “So cool!”

“Nico, don’t walk so fast!” Bianca hurried to catch up to him as he bounded through the lobby, stopping and looking at everything, including the nice doorman standing in front of the elevator.

“Have you ever been all the way to the top? Can you go on the roof? What do you do if the elevator breaks? What does that red button do? Are you a security guard? Do you have a gun? Have you ever killed anyone? Do you know karate?”

“N-nico! Um, come on we’re running late,” Actually they were ten minutes early but there was no way they were staying. Bianca’s face was burning and alone time with Thalia was a minute or so away. “I’m  _so sorry_ ,” she whispered to the doorman as they stepped into the elevator. Nico continued to bounce contentedly, humming the mythomagic theme song under his breath. The elevator dinged and her heart sped up for a second before she realized that they were still two floors away from Thalia’s.

An extremely tall, regal looking woman with dark skin and grey eyes entered with  _good gosh was that an owl!_ Were owls even allowed as pets? Bianca didn’t know, and wasn’t about to ask. The woman looked downright terrifying.

Her harsh stare had no effect on Nico though. “Whoa that’s so cool! What’s your owl’s name? I bet it’s something awesome like Hades or Athena! She has, like, 500 attack which is way more than you need honestly because her wisdom advantage ups your damage by-.”

“Oh look, it’s our stop. Sorry, Miss, that’s a really nice owl by the way,” Bianca grabbed Nico’s arm and practically ran out of the elevator. She skidded to a halt in front of 504 and reached out her hand to tap on the door. Suddenly she stopped. She was a knock away from the girl she was completely in like with. Frick. She was not doing this. She was not freezing up right now! Not when she was so close! A week’s worth of late night texting and anticipation was enough, gosh dang it!

“Bianca?” Nico snapped his fingers in front of her face, “You ready?”

“Huh? Yeah. I’m-I’m ready. Let’s do this.”  _Goodness, Bianca, you’re just going to work on a project not save the city._

Her brother shrugged, “If you say so. Do you wanna finish your knock or should I?”

Embarrassingly enough, her hand was still posed over the door. Whoops. “I-I’ll do it. Just-give me a second.” She breathed, in and out,  _you’ve faced off villains and seen Zoe Nightshade when she was angry. You can do this._ She brought her hand down on the door, almost flinching at the sound. She heard footsteps approaching, and a soft voice shouting,  _Thalia it’s for you!_ This was it. The big moment.

The door creaked open and there stood Thalia, smirking her usual smirk and looking much too attractive. “Come on in.”

\--

Thalia did a check as she passed the hall mirror.  _Hair? Spikey. Eyeliner? Killer. Lips? Attractive._  “This is Jason,” she said, stopping in the living room, “Jason, this is Nico; you’re in charge of making sure he doesn’t die of boredom while we work on school stuff.”

Jason nodded and smiled softly at the other boy. “Um, what do you want to do?”

“Anything’s fine,” Nico said quickly.

“Oh brother,” Thalia rolled her eyes and led Bianca to her room. She closed the door, “I think they’ll get along just fine.” The other girl smiled at her and her grin widened, “So what did you want to work on first?”

“I was thinking we could start designing a poster. Unless you wanted to do a different visual aid? Which would be fine but a poster would probably be-.” The Danny Phantom theme song played loudly, interrupting her. “I’d-uh-I’d better take this.” She walked into Thalia’s bathroom looking extremely embarrassed.

Thalia absentmindedly let a few sparks flicker on her palm. Of  _course_ , when she had finally worked up a nice, private scenario to ask Bianca out, something would come up. Something  _always_ came up. She was beginning to think Aphrodite hated her.

Minutes passed and finally Bianca stepped back into the room. “I’m  _really_ sorry but there’s a-thing and I really have to go.”

Thalia sighed, “Nah, it’s fine. We can meet up tomorrow at the library or something. I don’t mind.”

“Also could Nico maybe stay here? While I take care of the-the thing?” Cue adorable puppy dog eyes. She was so far gone.

“Sure, I’m sure Jason would be cool with it, but what do you-.”

“Thalia! Juno needs you to feed her cat!”  _Fuck, are you kidding me?_

“Yeah okay!” She shouted back. To Bianca she said, “Juno’s my stepmonster. She’s always asking for favors but if I don’t do them,” she shrugged, “you know how parents are.”

Bianca laughed nervously, “Um, yeah, but where’s the cat? I didn’t see one.”

“Oh, Juno lives on the other side of town, she just enjoys inconveniencing me.” While that was true, Juno’s cat was not. It was Jason’s way of saying,  _Thalia, shit is going down and Shockwave is needed_ , when they had guests. She got to her feet and grinned at Bianca, “Looks like we’re both leaving.”

They made their way down to the door, Thalia stopping to knock on Jason’s door and say, “A thing came up so Bianca’s leaving too. Keep Nico entertained. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

She heard a muffled, “Be safe,” before they were on their way. Bianca took the elevator but Thalia just shook her head and headed towards the stairs, “My car is closer to the stairs,” she explained.

“I guess I’ll see you on tomorrow then?”

“Definitely,” she winked, enjoying the way Bianca’s ears turned pink in that cute way they did, “Bye for now!” And with that, she was off.

Thalia all but flew down the stairs, fishing out her car keys. Once she got down to the garage she unlocked it and ripped open the glove compartment where she kept her costume. She and Jason had a code: a dog meant mild disturbance, a parakeet meant low-level but still important, and a cat meant high-level but not priority. The worst was a snake, which meant high-level and top priority. Even if a cat wasn’t the most terrible it definitely wasn’t good either.

She slipped her mask on and cracked her knuckles. She’d been feeling antsy lately anyway; time for some misplaced aggression. Thalia pressed the small button under the steering wheel and watched the dashboard flip over to be replaced by huge touch-screen with all kinds of controls. Shockwave was an independent super, but she’d still inherited a bunch of tech from her dad. Sometimes being related to Mr. Bigshot from out of town was a good thing.

The screen beeped and she watched as a live feed of a giant dude in a military uniform crashed through a building. Thalia didn’t need sound to know that there were people screaming and sirens wailing.  _Holy shit,_ she thought,  _why did he say this was a cat?_

She closed the feed and pressed her thumb to the dash, a large light flashed briefly around the car and she knew it no longer looked like her white sedan. Now it was the official transport of Shockwave, an electric blue Lotus. Because, yes. She was that cool. Thalia put the car into drive and  _boom!_ She was off!

Hopefully to save the day.

\--

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,” Bianca heard a familiar voice say as she arrived at the scene. A man, more accurately a  _giant_ , calling himself the General was smashing up downtown. Honestly, she would have been there sooner if Thalia’s apartment wasn’t so far.

She crouched down and notched an arrow. Good thing her target was so big; there was no way she’d miss. “What the heck does this guy want?!” she skipped the small talk in favor of letting her arrow fly. It hit him in the side

“I don’t know, probably the usual,” Shockwave grunted and let loose a giant bolt of lightning that struck the General right between the shoulder blades, “World domination, national attention, etc. etc. Boring villain stuff.”

Bianca shot an exploding arrow at his head, “Destroying downtown isn’t exactly,” she rolled to the side to avoid a flying billboard, “boring.”

“It’d be better if I could take you out to dinner afterwards.”

Bianca fumbled and dropped the arrow she’d been holding, “Haha, um yeah. Maybe not the time to be making jokes.” She somersaulted out of the way of another piece of debris.

“What if it wasn’t a joke?” There was definitely a smirk in Shockwave’s voice, though Bianca couldn’t see her through the dust.

“Then,” her ears popped suddenly and an arc of electricity flew over her head, “I’d-um-I’d say sorry because there’s-um you know what let’s not talk about this while we’re two seconds away from being crushed!”  _and also when completely freaking out won’t get me killed._

There was a resounding  _boom_ as a huge clap of thunder echoed around them. Bianca covered her ears as Shockwave, who had somehow gotten on top of a building in less than three seconds, jumped off and slammed her hands down straight on the General’s head. He convulsed, sparks flying everywhere and blue arcs surrounding him. Slowly, he began to shrink, still shaking. Shockwave held on for as long as she was able until, finally, he was the size of your average person. She hopped off his back a little unsteadily. The General lay fainted in the middle of the cracked main street they were standing on. Bianca had expected a bigger fight, but if that’s all it took than why was a part of the city in ruins?

“Uh, not to sound petulant, but why didn’t you just do that earlier?” Bianca asked softly.

“Because it’s,” Shockwave yawned, “ _very_ draining. Gimme a second.” She slapped herself on the cheek and shook her head, “Okay. Let’s talk.”

“W-what?”

“Bad guy down,” she gestured to the shrunken form of the General, “no more mortal peril. So I am asking you, Huntress, out on a date. Not a joke, not “play-flirting” but an actual, totally completely genuine, “I happen to think you’re very cute” date. What do you say?”

“Um. I-? I don’t-,” Bianca tried to think of a way to phrase this, but she felt awkward and nervous and her palms were sweaty and their little corner of downtown was still in shambles. Not to mention the sirens in the background, which were not helping her think _at all_. “There’s s-someone else. That I like. Who probably,”  _hopefully,_ “likes me back. I’m-I’m really sorry. You’re great and attractive and kickbutt and I have no idea why I’m saying  _any_ of this out loud.” She stopped herself before she started waxing poetic about her specific shade of eye color. An eye color that was very familiar now that she thought about it.

She didn’t get a chance to dwell on that though because Shockwave was frowning down at her, “Oh. Well in that case, good luck with whatever.” Her eyes shifted to the side, “I would say tell me if it works out, but let’s face it, I don’t wanna know.” She started walking off towards her car, still looking confident as always despite her tone of voice.           

“W-wait!” Bianca felt like she needed to do something to fix-whatever that was. And something about Shockwave’s posture and voice was niggling in the back of her mind; just like how her eyes had been. It al felt very-familiar. Like she had just seen it. “I didn’t mean to-!”

“No, it’s fine,” she turned her head slightly, “There’s someone else for me too anyways. Still though, if it doesn’t work out,” Shockwave winked and Bianca felt like she’d just found the answer to a riddle she hadn’t been trying to solve, “call me.” Then before she could say anything, the other hero had already climbed into her car and driven away, leaving Bianca frozen with shock in the wake of her recent discovery.

_Well gosh dang._

\--

“So that’s how you found out? A wink?”

“Not just the wink! Though that-it definitely helped,” Bianca blushed as her girlfriend (her _girlfriend!_ ) punched her in the shoulder playfully.

“Whatever, that’s still pretty cheesy. It’s almost cheesier than my plan to ask you out using awful science pick-up lines on that first day we were supposed to work together.”

Bianca laughed. Loudly. “Were you  _really?_ ”

Thalia nodded sagely, “Of course, it was the perfect way to win your heart. You seemed like the nerd type.” She looked her up and down nodded again, “You still do.”

“Whatever, dork,” but her face was red and eyes kept straying towards Thalia’s lips, “You’re the nerd that said yes.”

“If I recall, I was the one who asked first, but nice try.”

“Yeah but that was before-mmphf!”

“Who’s the nerd now?”

“You still are, but you’re a good kisser too,” this was almost too much for Bianca to handle. Which was a bit pathetic, because that meant kissing her  _girlfriend_ was almost too much to handle.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Thalia smirked her lovely smirk, “but you could use a little extra practice.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
